Get It Right
by Fer Redfield
Summary: O mais difícil não era saber o que eu queria, porque eu sempre soube que queria ser Promo Queen. O mais difícil foi perceber o que estava dentro de mim, tão palpável quanto minha própria ambição. OBS: Faberry. Se passa durante o 2x16: Originals Songs.


Eu era uma vadia quando queria e tinha perfeita consciência disso. Eu sabia manipular, sabia mentir e sabia atuar. Eu podia alcançar tudo o que eu queria e naquele momento, era a coroa de Rainha do Baile. Era uma tradição da família e não seria eu que a quebraria. Sem mencionar que eu precisava do topo, eu fui criada em meio a aparências e não sei mais viver sem elas.

Finn não parava de me perseguir depois do fim do namoro com Sam. Bendita foi a hora que aquele namoro acabou. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de Sam e ele é um rapaz incrível. Mas Finn, por mais bobo que fosse, era o que eu precisava no momento e era quem ainda provocava uma coisa boa em mim. Eu precisava do quaterback titular e não do reserva dele.

Éramos o casal perfeito. Ele, o quaterback e eu, a sua boa e linda namorada. Disposta a tudo por ele. Na realidade, eu não era disposta a nada, eu só quero aquela coroa e não vou medir esforços para consegui-la. Mas eu tinha Rachel Berry pela frente, Berry e seu enorme talento que comovia e provocava admiração em Finn.

Senti os olhos da Berry em mim, virei a cabeça na direção dela, ignorando completamente o que Mr. Schue dizia a respeito das Regionais. A expressão melancólica e tristonha dela provocou uma estranha sensação dentro de mim.

Inexplicavelmente, a dor de Berry me atingiu por inteiro.

Mas aquilo fazia sentido, eu já senti aquela dor e sabia muito bem como era. Quando eu perdi Finn no ano passado, querendo ou não, foi sofrido. Da mesma forma que foi quando eu perdi Puck. Eu ODIAVA admitir, mas a dor dela fazia sentido pra mim, assim como o sentimento que se instalou em mim pareceu ser racional.

Eu me senti mal e aqueles olhos castanhos e quentes dela não contribuíam em nada para melhorar meu humor. Pelo contrário, perfuravam a minha aura fria e me faziam sentir como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Berry parecia conseguir ler as pessoas e ela estava me lendo agora.

- Sue armou para nós, "Sing" do My Chemical Romance está completamente fora da competição. A banda não liberou a música. – Mr. Schue estava visivelmente decepcionado e eu senti um pouco de piedade, afinal, eu queria ganhar as Regionals. Há tempos que não ganho nada, desde que abandonei as Cheerios, eu não sei o que é uma vitória. – Alguém tem alguma sugestão do que podemos fazer agora?

Houve um som de desapontamento no Glee Club, alguns fizeram uma careta pensativa engraçada. Então a mão de Rachel ergueu-se sobre os murmurinhos.

É claro que ela tinha uma sugestão naquele momento, ela era a estrela ali.

- Mr. Schue, ainda acho que devemos fazer canções originais... Nós vamos surpreender e também, resolvemos o problema da set list. – Rachel sugeriu um pouco temerosa, não foram poucos os olhares irritados e revoltados que foram lançados a ela. Eu dei meu melhor sorriso compreensivo, era hora de colocar o plano em prática:

- Concordo plenamente, Mr. Schue. Se escrevermos nossas próprias músicas, estaremos dando nossas mentes e nossos corações, não apenas as nossas vozes. Sem mencionar que Rachel é talentosa o bastante para escrever uma música. E eu ficaria honrada se ela escrevesse uma música comigo

Todos os olhares da sala virarem-se surpresos para mim, Rachel estava boquiaberta e quase quebrou o pescoço quando me olhou novamente. Eu estava a elogiando de verdade, não precisava machucá-la ainda mais do que ela se machucaria quando descobrisse sobre eu e Finn. Eu mantive a expressão mais leve e engoli em seco, Santana olhou para mim confusa e eu ignorei. Mr. Schue sorriu para mim e Finn completou do outro lado:

- Estou com Q e Rach, Mr. Schue. Se essas duas concordam em alguma coisa, acho que podemos considerar essa idéia. Sem mencionar que nós somos o New Directions, realmente está na hora de apontarmos para novas direções.

Mais murmurinhos, percebi que um pequeno sorriso formou-se na face de Rachel quando Finn deu apoio a ela... Aquele sorriso me incomodou, ela era feliz pelo simples fato dele falar sobre ela. Revirei os olhos disfarçadamente e fiquei calada, Mr. Schue pigarreou e perguntou:

- O que vocês acham sobre as canções originais?

- Se não temos "Sing", acho que não temos nada a perder mesmo. – Mercedes comentou com um sorriso de apoio para Rachel, ela sorriu e nossos olhares se encontraram novamente. Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que estava agradecida e eu consegui sorrir pra ela.

Aliás, eu simplesmente sorri para ela.

Meu peito se encheu de uma sensação estranha e irreconhecível. Eu a observei e só me levantei para sair quando ela saiu pela porta, parecendo um pouco mais viva do que antes. Meu coração inchou no peito.

E eu nem sabia o porquê.

Trabalhar com Rachel Berry era complicado, estressante e extremamente cansativo. Ela era perfeccionista, paranóica, confusa e insegura... Mas também era talentosa e tinha uma alma sensível, sem mencionar que podia ser bem simpática quando se deixava ouvir em vez de falar.

Sobrava talento, mas Rachel precisava de um empurrão. Ela precisava que alguém mostrasse a ela a direção para o tão sonhado sucesso. Não sei se foi a convivência com ela, mas eu acabei me "apegando" aos sonhos dela, eu me vi desejando que ela fosse feliz mostrando ao mundo o que ela era. Os sonhos dela pareciam tão grandes perto dos meus, sonhos tão atrativos que eu me vi torcendo por ela, vivenciando os sonhos dela.

Rachel era uma estrela, uma estrela que estava se apagando por causa do idiota do Finn Hudson que insistia em enganá-la.

Eu podia ser uma vadia, mas eu não era a única culpada por causa do sofrimento dela, quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Finn era idiota o bastante por achar que todas as meninas podiam amá-lo e eu apenas me aproveitei da oportunidade... Foi assim com ele da primeira vez, com Puck e com Sam.

Quanto antes Rachel soubesse da verdade, mais fácil seria para ela. Ela tinha que ser feliz, ela precisava sair de Lima.

Eu nunca soube quando esses pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, mas eu queria ajudar. E ajudaria da única forma que eu sabia...

Machucando-a.

- Já sabe com qual roupa vai ao baile? – Tentei dar meu melhor sorriso enquanto perguntava a Finn no corredor, mas eu me sentia um lixo por dentro. Finn fez uma careta abobalhada e deu um sorrisinho de lado, antes de perguntar:

- Baile? Que baile?

- O baile de formatura, Finn! – Respondi um pouco irritada com a lentidão do cérebro dele. – Nós vamos nos candidatar a Rei e Rainha do baile, combinamos de assumir nosso relacionamento depois das Regionais, lembra?

Finn fez uma expressão que mesclava preocupação e confusão, eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava pensando nela. Ele voltou a caminhar pelo corredor e eu o acompanhei, ele pareceu um pouco incomodado com a proximidade entre nós e disse, um pouco nervoso:

- Er, achei que íamos assumir depois das Nacionais...

- Nacionais? Antes era depois das Regionais e agora é depois das Nacionais? É por causa dela, não é? – Eu perguntei tentando parecer o mais decepcionada e decepcionada possível, mas ele não respondeu, permaneceu apático. Eu fiquei um pouco mais leve quando percebi que ele gostava dela, mas não menos assustadora. – Você quer ou não estar nesse relacionamento?

- Hey, Quinn assustadora! – Finn comentou com um ar que tinha intenção de ser engraçado, mas que me fez revirar os olhos, apenas. Ele parou de caminhar e pareceu confuso. – É claro que eu quero estar nesse relacionamento.

- Então nós vamos nos assumir depois das Regionais? – Assegurei de perguntar antes que ele mudasse de idéia, Finn acenou com um sorriso mais tranqüilo que eu retribuí. Antes de tocar no braço dele e me virar para o outro lado do corredor.

Quando eu me virei, pude ver uma cascata de cabelos castanhos entrar rapidamente dentro de uma sala.

Ótimo, Rachel Berry tinha visto tudo.

Estava dedilhando o piano quando ouvi a porta do auditório abrir. Minhas mãos ficaram subitamente frias, mas eu tentei ignorar esse fato e me concentrar na música que eu estava querendo tocar. Acabei vendo que também tinha esquecido a melodia. Eu ouvi os passos dela e quando ela parou na minha frente.

Levantei meus olhos e vi toda a confusão e o medo impressos na face dela. Rachel estava apática, triste e eu tinha certeza que os olhos dela estavam inchados. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e respirei fundo, nós nos encaramos e pareceu que o mundo se perdera naqueles curtos segundos. Porém, quando meu coração disparou, ela perguntou:

- Nós somos amigas, não somos?

- Suponho que sim, por que? – Respondi no ar mais simpático e seguro que consegui produzir, sem a menor explicação, eu me vi ofegando e sem saber o que falar. Olhar para as teclas do piano me pareceu ser uma excelente idéia. Rachel respirou fundo, eu pude ouvir e quando perguntou, a voz saiu falha:

- Sei que não convivemos muito esse ano, mas acho que ano passado foi necessário para adquirirmos um pouco de intimidade. Não foi?

- Sim Rachel, eu só quero que você me pergunte. – Eu disse rápido demais e rude demais, porque vi a sombra da decepção passar na face dela. Rachel brincou um pouco com os próprios dedos antes de erguer aqueles olhos flamejantes para mim, senti meu coração apertar.

- Você e o Finn estão juntos?

- Sim, estamos. – Eu disse sincera e sentindo cada pedaço de mim contestar aquelas palavras, eu estava confusa e fiquei ainda mais quando ela quase cedeu ao impulso de chorar e eu me vi perdida entre gritar que era tudo mentira ou continuar com aquilo. – E eu acho que está na hora de você esquecê-lo.

- Eu não vou desistir dele, porque ele me escolheu ao invés de você e você só está atrapalhando o que aconteceu e acontece entre a gente! – Ela disparou um pouco desesperada e aflita, eu me levantei do piano e resisti ao impulso de tocá-la. Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Você não entende o que se passa aqui, não é? – Questionei com as lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos, as palavras dela me atingiram. E não foi pelo meu orgulho e sim, por ser de Finn que ela falava. – Eu e o Finn temos que ficar juntos, é a lógica. Ele vai herdar a oficina do pai do Kurt enquanto eu vou me tornar uma agente imobiliária bem sucedida... Teremos filhos e permaneceremos em Lima, ok?

Rachel ficou calada, parecia estar remoendo dentro de si tudo que eu dizia. Eu senti minha coragem vacilar e ao vê-la tão indefesa, senti a racionalidade sumir de mim. Eu a queria perto, eu não queria machucá-la... Eu estava amando-a? Por isso detestava a idéia de Finn perto dela?

Calei os pensamentos que permeavam a minha mente e me concentrei no que ia dizer agora para ela, porque essas eram as palavras mais duras que eu diria a Rachel Berry.

- Eu fico com Finn e você ganha um coração despedaçado e uma carreira pela frente... Você não pertence a Lima, Rachel. Enquanto você ficar presa nessa fantasia de príncipe encantado, você não vai ser capaz de escrever uma música e muito menos, de alçar vôo sozinha!

Ela me encarou por alguns minutos e logo depois, saiu correndo no melhor estilo Rachel Berry de correr.

Eu voltei a me sentar no piano quando ouvi a porta do auditório se fechar. Debrucei-me sobre a madeira e esmurrei as teclas, provocando um som desafinado e estranho. Em seguida, as lágrimas caíram e eu solucei quando a ficha caiu.

Humilhações, slushies, apelidos, desenhos pornográficos, armações... Essas são péssimas formas de se mostrar que ama alguém, Fabray.

Eu estava surtando... Queria saber quando Rachel Berry adquiriu a capacidade de me fazer sofrer sem nem ao menos dizer nada. Eu estava sofrendo porque ela estava sofrendo.

Diante daquilo, Finn e o baile de formatura tornaram-se extremamente desimportantes. Porque o que não saía da minha cabeça era Rachel Berry, caminhando cabisbaixa pelos corredores e com os olhos inchados quando eu conseguia vê-los.

Céus, o que eu tinha feito?

Pela primeira vez, machucá-la me fez mal. Me fez mal porque agora eu a conhecia direito, ela não era irritante e muito menos, chata. Ela era talentosa, encantadora e principalmente... Linda.

Eu estava cansada de lutar com certos sentimentos. Se Brittany e Santana podiam dar suas saídas, por que eu não podia sair assim também? E se fosse errado, eu precisava me importar? Algo que me fez abrir os olhos não pode ser tão errado assim.

O que foi que ela fez comigo? Eu não sabia, mas eu queria saber... Eu queria gritar pra Rachel que eu estava mentindo e que o príncipe encantado dela estava ali, em forma de princesa, mas ainda estava.

Mas eu não consegui falar com ela pelo resto da semana... Com as Regionais se aproximando, ela focou-se naquilo em detrimento do resto. Ensaiamos juntas apenas Loser Like Me, a música que ela compusera estava bem guardada e escondida.

No dia das Regionais, acabamos chegando atrasados no local por culpa de Sue Sylvester que achava que furou o pneu de nosso ônibus. Presenciamos uma boa apresentação do Aural Intensity e um dueto extremamente romântico entre Kurt e aquele garoto da Dalton Academy.

A música Candles acabou fazendo muito sentido pra mim, mais uma vez eu ignorei Finn e acabei focando demais em Rachel que me retribuiu o olhar com uma força intensa e ao mesmo tempo, reconfortadora.

Aquela era a Rachel Berry verdadeira, a menina que nunca dava o braço a torcer e que estava focada na fama que queria adquirir. Olhar novamente nos olhos castanhos e fortes dela foi como voltar para casa, inevitavelmente, eu acabei sorrindo para ela e ela não retribuiu.

Porém, podia ser coisa da minha cabeça... Mas o olhar que foi direcionado a mim pareceu ter mais sentido do que qualquer outro sorriso ou palavra que ela pudesse ter me dado. Ela estava voltando a ser o que era, ela estava metamorfoseando-se e tornando-se bela, como sempre (e eu nunca reparara) fora.

E ela queria alguém, só não sabia quem.

A música mudou e Raise Your Glass tocou, quebrando o contato visual que estava estabelecido. Rachel sorriu para Puck que estava ao seu lado e cantou junto com a música, eu me virei para Finn que estava vidrado na bunda de uma mulher na sua frente. Revirei os olhos e senti nojo.

Voltei para Rachel e ela olhou de soslaio para mim, dando um pequeno sorriso e voltando-se novamente para o palco no exato momento que a música parara.

Aquilo era uma deixa? Eu não entendi muito bem e quase tive que ser carregada por Sam, Mr. Schue estava me chamando há minutos e eu perdida em meus pensamentos...

Aquele sorriso me desconcertara, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Faltavam alguns minutos para a nossa apresentação e eu andava de um lado para o outro tentando me conter, Finn desaparecera e eu sabia que ele tinha ido atrás dela. Meu medo agora não era perdê-lo e sim, perdê-la.

Os dois saíram da sala onde estavam, Finn parecia desapontado demais enquanto caminhava para o lado de Mr. Schue enquanto Rachel passou segura por mim e ainda tocou levemente em meu pulso, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu olhei boquiaberta para ela e nem sequer pude falar, pois ela já estava no palco e a melodia já se iniciara. Eu corri para o lado de Mr. Schue e de Finn para ter uma visão melhor da apresentação.

Os lábios dela se abriram e ela suspirou pesadamente, a voz saiu, tão pura e límpida como nunca.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run away from the ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurting everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders_

Ela se virou para onde eu estava, só que aquele olhar era para Finn. Eu não sei como eu sabia daquilo, eu simplesmente sabia que aquele olhar era melancólico demais pra mim.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many time will it take? _

_Oh how many times will it take me to get it right?_

_To get it right..._

Ela olhou para onde eu estava novamente, mas daquela vez, parecia que ela estava olhando além de onde Finn estava. Ela pedia algo, o olhar dela dizia claramente que ela queria algo.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes but if I_

_Get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Rachel voltou-se para a platéia que agora, vibrava com a performance dela. Eu podia ver as lágrimas dela por entre as minhas, eu podia sentir a felicidade dela dentro de mim. Eu podia senti-la, como nunca.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many time will it take? _

_Oh how many times will it take me to get it right?_

_To get it right..._

Ela virou-se novamente para Finn e eu pude ler "acaba aqui" nos olhos dela. Finn esboçou um sorriso e Mr. Schue aplaudiu enquanto Brittany e Tina entravam no palco.

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_If I lead, someone will see, how much I care!_

E a voz dela ecoou sem desafinar uma vez sequer. Mr. Schue teve que me empurrar para entrar, porque eu esqueci momentaneamente o que estava fazendo ali. E quando ela cantou, a última estrofe, foi para mim...

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many time will it take? _

_Oh how many times will it take me to get it right?_

_To get it right..._

Rachel finalizou sobre aplausos e deu uma discreta olhada para mim que estava atrás dela. Em seguida, ela respirou fundo e com a voz embargada, disse orgulhosa:

- Senhoras e senhores, nós somos o New Directions!

Mais uma série de aplausos e Loser Like Me começou. Rachel não parava de me olhar e eu estava absorta demais com a voz dela para pensar em outra coisa senão retribuir com um sorriso o que estava transbordando em mim.

Sim, eu estava acertando.

No fim das contas, nós ganhamos e eu não me lembro de outra vez que tenha ficado tão feliz como naquela vez. Eu não parava de sorrir, mas ainda não tinha coragem de aproximar-se dela. O que nós tínhamos vivido na música era intenso demais para ser resolvido com palavras.

Mas ela era Rachel Berry e Rachel Berry precisava de uma conversa.

Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente enquanto eu esperava ao lado do ônibus, correndo de Finn que parecia querer, de verdade, fazer um filho comigo. Rachel estava esfregando os braços, estava frio naquela noite e eu tirei meu casaco, entregando-a a ela. Ela sorriu agradecida e perguntou:

- Fugindo de Finn, não é?

- Sim, e pelo visto, você está fazendo o mesmo... – Respondi com um sorriso, mas corando com a intensidade do olhar dela. Rachel deu mais um passo e agora, eu podia sentir a respiração dela misturada a minha, ela tinha um cheiro que mesclava chocolate e framboesa, meus sabores preferidos.

- Acho que Finn não entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

- Ele nunca entende... – Comentei um pouco venenosa, Rachel se assustou um pouco, mas logo riu também. Nós ficamos nos encarando e eu podia ouvir minha mente gritar "faça alguma coisa!''. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para os meus pés, ela segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, dizendo divertida:

- Muito menos você...

Fiquei olhando para ela por bons minutos, com as mãos coladas ao corpo e confusa. Em seguida, ela deu mais um sorriso enigmático e virou-se para sair. Eu a puxei pelo pulso e inexplicavelmente, o pequeno corpo dela se encaixou com o meu. Eu engoli em seco e a encarei, ela sorriu e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Acertando... – Respondi mais segura e aproximando a minha face da dela, tocamos nossos lábios com delicadeza e senti ela sorrir quando nos separamos. Depois ela me puxou para um beijo mais intenso e senti as mãos dela em minha cintura enquanto as minhas adentravam em seu cabelo, a língua dela pediu passagem e eu liberei... Sentindo cada pedaço de mim arder em felicidade.

Nos separamos com sorrisos nos lábios e ofegantes, ela olhou para o céu e depois, puxou meu corpo de encontro ao dela com carinho e carência. Eu a apertei contra meu corpo e cheirei seus cabelos, ela deu uma risadinha que provocou cócegas em meu cabelo e disse:

- Acho que estou acertando, de vez.

- Eu também. – Murmurei satisfeita e beijando o topo da cabeça dela, Finn nos olhava confuso do outro lado da rua. Eu sorri vitoriosa para ele e fechei os olhos.

Para que uma coroa se eu tinha uma rainha do meu lado?

**FIM**


End file.
